Sugar, Yes Please!
by mysticmaggi
Summary: Grounders, true to their alliance, freed the prisoners when the Mountain Men surrendered. With the expert help of the Arkers, new methods were found to help the residents of Mount Weather step out of the concrete cage at last. Clarke, finally not having to look over her shoulder for trouble, confessed to Bellamy her love. All love birds plan a trip to Polis. P.S: 1st attempt! :)


She locks her fingers with his and cuddles closer on the hard stone bench. The fire in front hardly seemed to warm her compared to his soft warmth seeping into her soul from their interlocked hands. She smiled looking into his sparkling eyes. His right hand reached out to tame her golden locks that the wind seemed to enchant to dance.

"Clarke, are you cold?" he murmurs delicately caressing her cheek. Shaking her head, she rests her head against his shoulder. For once she knows she no longer needs to look over her shoulder. The war was over and finally, FINALLY this was peace. Happiness. She looked around and sure enough, her friends seemed to agree.

The dark night had descended on the dense woods on the outskirts of Polis and amidst the darkness, the campfire shone like a jeweled clip on a dark-haired mistress. Murphy took up the entire bench on the left, leaving Emori only enough place to sit so he could rest his head on her lap. Right across sat Jasper and Maya, a blanket draped around them in a cocoon. Lincoln and Octavia it seemed had chosen to silently slip out after showing them the place. Wick on the right was urging Raven to sit on his lap by tickling her.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow naughtily at Clarke watching Raven and Wick. "Don't you dare Bellamy! You very well know I can shoot you if you tickle me", she whispered threateningly. He chuckled in response and pulled her nose. Her breath seemed to catch in her chest. This was real. He was alive. And he was hers. "I thought you will be bothered about Octavia sneaking out."Shaking his head ruefully, he replies,"I don't think I can ever really tell her what to do anymore. And she's with Lincoln, so I am off brother duty tonight. And quite honestly I think Lincoln might punch me if I ever come in the way of her happiness."

"Your turn Clarke! You chose truth, right? Okay… What is it you don't expect Bellamy will ever do for you? Give something dirty!" Jasper interrupted her reverie gleefully. Clarke could not hold her laughter. "Oh come on Jas, you expect me to do that?" she responded rather too innocently. Unknown to her, each time her laughter boomed into the silent night, his eyes lit up.

"Well…" She thought looking at him. She felt there might actually be nothing he wouldn't do for her. He had walked to his possible death at her command. Was there really anything this boy wouldn't do for her.

"Ummm… I don't think Bellamy would embarrass himself for me in front of people… I mean alone, yes, we act goofy! But no, I don't think he would act stupid to make me laugh in front of others." She said smiling at him. His breath seemed to slow when her eyes met his. She was complaining or rather telling his shortcomings but her eyes told him she didn't care. That she had accepted him for who he is. And he thanked the heavens for making him meet this perfect girl. Words weren't his forte to tell her what she meant to him. Nor were paints. It was hers as proved beyond doubt by the beautiful works she drew for him. Actions were his probably.

He got down onto his knee dramatically and kissing her hand said,"There isn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for you Princess. Always know that." Smiling his disarmingly devilish smile, he stood in front of her, the campfire glowing behind him. "Ok Jasper, you m******, play me the most ridiculous song you have." Wick chirped in gleefully,"I know just the song Jasper!"

As music fills the quiet April wind, Clarke laughs gleefully clapping her hands for she knew Bellamy hated this song. "Goddammit, Maroon 5 Sugar!" Bellamy lets out a loud sigh and shakes his head, "I know what you did there Wick! Let's see if I thank you by the end of it!" He winked mischieviously.

**_I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now_**

He removes his jacket making a pained expression and tapping his chest.

**_When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees_**

He knells in front of her and folding his hands pretends to beg.

**_I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love_**

He gives her an annoyed look and stresses on 'be deep' winking and smiling.

**_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste_**

Running hands through his hair, he smiles down at her and does random pelvic thrusts hands pointing from right to left and heads nodding.

She rolls on the stone bench laughing. Her laughter turning into a wheezing cough as she tries to catch her breath.

**_Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy_**

Pretends to hold a mike and singing into it like some punk rock star with one hand violently strumming an imaginary guitar.

**_Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life_**

Turns around and drapes arms around himself as if in a hug and shakes his bum like a retard. She is laughing with tears in her eyes and blushing red.

**_Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?_**

Looking into her eyes, he taps his fingers on his lips with a pleading face. She looks deeply into his eyes and smiles. Happy at last to have found a crazy soul that fit hers so well. She walks purposefully towards him and pulling him close, softly kisses his lips.

"Yeah, thank you Wick, I owe you one" he whispers as the music stops.


End file.
